1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to motion controlled wireless lighting systems, in particular to, lighting systems powered by solar panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing trend for consumers to look for more energy efficient and eco-friendly alternative solutions in every day use. LEDs have become more and more widely adopted in residential lighting markets, because of their high power efficiency and long life time. In addition, the technology around solar energy has advanced significantly and has become a viable alternative energy source to provide power in residential households. However, it is still challenging to replace all conventional residential lighting to energy efficient LEDs, powered by solar panels, because of the space requirement, variable weather conditions and cost considerations.
One approach is to design more efficient lighting management systems, offering remote operation through a network. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0057807 discloses a network of luminaire managers so that the lights powering ON and OFF can be more efficiently managed. A network involves a central network server, a GPS to determine each luminaire's grid coordinates and other types of equipment (such as sensors). U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0160199 describes attaching a programming device to a lighting device, then selecting a mode, such as programming mode or addressing mode. The programming device may transmit the lighting device's pre-programmed identification code to the central controller, or the central controller may transmit an address to the programming device, which deposits the code into the lighting device's memory. The same programming device is apparently attached to each lighting device in turn.
Solar powered LEDs are good alternatives to conventional light bulbs in specialty lighting segment, such as signage applications and security lightings, which typically require much lower brightness.
The present invention disclosed herein is a lighting system powered by solar power, offering illumination for gardens, pathways, and patios for both decorative and security purposes. Further, the lighting system uses motion sensor technology to further conserve energy to limit LED power use to when a consumer really needs it.